Let's Keep This a Secret
by Kat-Mar
Summary: Goku decides to go on a last adventure before he is married, and Bulma accompanies him. Will this lead to something new and exciting? Or just lead to some massive confusion? R and R please! Ch.5 up! Rated M for Intimate scenes
1. Forgotten Planets and Spaceships

_This is ridiculous._ Bulma thought as reasons explaining her current predicament failed to surface in her mind. There was no reason at all for her to be lost on some completely forgotten planet. Vaguely, her memories caught up with her, and she remembered why she was here.

Goku. Why else? He was her best friend since they had met, and she did want some time away from Yamcha. The last thing she needed was him and his nagging, and even worse than that, his thinking that he was amazing. Why couldn't she have found someone more humble? She did like compliments too.

As she sat in her ship, Bulma played with her aqua blue curls. She had worked very hard to get them to curl so perfectly, and no one was here to enjoy them with her. A frown crossed her slightly pink lips. She was waiting for Goku to return. He had gone out earlier to look for some adventure of sorts. It was just like him. Just as it was just like her to stay safe on the ship until boredom overtook her to a point that avoidance was no longer possible.

She let out a sigh. Goku would probably be getting back to the ship soon. What should she do? Should she cook for him? Her cooking was terrible.. But, he would definitely want food. That was a well known fact. Maybe she had taked a ship that could do that for her. Standing, she straightened out her green shirt, and adjusted her white shorts so that they weren't twisted from her sitting position, and walked toward the kitchen area of the ship.

To get into the kitchen, she passed through a motion sensing door that bore the Capsule Corp. logo, and then her boots clacked on the different tile. Looking around, Bulma knew that there would be nothing that she could do regarding food for the bottomless pit that was most likely rapidly approaching at that very moment.

Bulma bit her bottom lip in thought. Surely this was one of the newer ships, so it would definitely have some sort of self cooking device. And, sure enough, when she walked over to a closet, a robot came out. Bulma couldn't help but laugh. It wore a metal apron, and had a spatula for one hand, and tongs for the other. It looked as though the hands changed to appropriate utensils. On front of the apron, bore a name. Chef-Bot. Clever... Bulma let out an audible groan at her fathers' lack of creativity.

"Chef-Bot" Bulma said loudly, and she tapped the robot on the shoulder, making it spring to life.

"Yes?" It said, its voice was animated. Dr. Briefs had installed some sort of personality chip. "Bulma, would you like some food?" He had also installed a basic knowledge of the people that it would be caring for. Bulma smiled.

"Sure, cook up a feast!" She exclaimed, glee showing on her face. Her father had definitely made life easier. Inwardly, she set a reminder to thank her father upon their next contact.

Chef-bot busied itself, and Bulma set to watching. She kept her distance, though, in order to stay out of the way. The robot moved amazingly fast. It would surely have a feast worked up before Goku would arrive. Immense satisfaction worked its way into Bulmas' mind. This was all too easy.

Shortly after Bulma had set the robot to work, Goku stepped lightly into the ship. "Bulma?" He called, not too eager to look around for her, he smiled hugely when her head appeared around a corner. "What are you doing over there?" He asked. He had expected her to be working on the computer, or making sure that everything was in order.

"Watching the robot. Come see!" She exclaimed, beckoning for him to come into the kitchen.

At mention of the robot, Goku raised his eyebrows. He didn't know there was a robot on the ship. But, knowing Dr. Briefs, and his knowledge of his daughters cooking, coupled with Goku's eating, it did make sense. Goku let his typical Son smile cross his features, and then he made his way into the kitchen.

The sight of the robot cooking made him gasp, and then his eyes grew hungry. There was already food.

"Alright! This is awesome!" He proclaimed, not hesitating to make himself comfortable at the table, and beginning to devour plateful after plateful of food.

Bulma's jaw dropped. It seemed, regardless of how many times she had watched him eat, his appetite never ceased to amaze her.


	2. More Time Alone?

Almost an hour later, Goku finished eating, just as Bulma had. Bulma had decided that eating would be a good idea about forty five minutes into Goku's feast. After all, she would need to guarantee herself some nourishment.

After they were done, Bulma told the ship to put the dishes in a dishwasher, and later on, the plates were to be found where they were originally. A sigh of gratitude passed out of her mouth as she thanked her father endlessly. Only he would promote any amount of laziness.

Bulma looked across the table at Goku, who was leaning back in his seat, hands resting on his full stomach. He seemed really alert for someone who had just eaten enough food for an army. Goku let out a sigh of contentment, and then stepped out of his seat.

"Well, that was good." He said happily, before casting a look over his shoulder at Bulma. He was ready to leave again. Now that his stomach was no longer waging a war against him, he saw absolutely no problem in flying around the planet some more. But he paused when Bulma's face fell. "What's wrong?" He asked, his usual caring nature coming out to help his friend.

Bulma couldn't possibly tell Goku that she didn't want him to leave. It was too.. Clingy. If he wanted to go venture around the planet, why shouldn't he? Because she didn't want to be all by herself anymore? Surely not. "Nothing Goku." She said, giving him a smile.

He frowned briefly, and said, "Are you sure?" And after she nodded, he smiled and headed once again for the doorway to the outside. "Oh, and your hair looks nice Bulma." He said, before rushing out and flying into the sky.

As soon as he was gone, Bulma smiled. He noticed? That was certainly unlike him to notice when she did something different. Or, at least for him to say something about it. They hadn't been just the two of them since.. Well, it had been a long time. She missed those days.

It almost seemed to her that they had worked themselves into traps. His, worse than hers. She was merely dating Yamcha, but Goku had all but promised to marry ChiChi. That troubled Bulma. Was she ready for Goku to close himself off? Surely not.

She slumped into a chair in the main body of the ship. Alone again. She shouldn't have come. All this was doing was giving her one last spot of time with Goku before he was off and married. After he was wed, she would never have another opportunity to have Goku! He was too good. Too honorable and true to ever cheat on ChiChi, or even leave her. Or, he would be after their wedding. And, who was she to stop this? It would make him happy. That's all she ever wanted for him, was to be happy. Even though she'd have preferred it be with her.

As she made her way into her room on the ship, she wondered distantly how long before Goku got hungry again. Should she wait up for him? Or just take a nap? A nap would ruin her curls, but she could only stay up and think for so long before madness would settle in.

Bulma sat on the edge of her bed as her blue-green eyes surveyed the room dully. How long had she been sitting and thinking about Goku and ChiChi? It couldn't have been that long..

Just as she was about to lay her head on her pillow, a voice broke through the previous silence of the ship.

"Bulma?" It was Goku, and he didn't sound too happy. She jumped up and ran to the door of her room before calming herself and opening the door.

"Yeah?" She called in response, meeting him in the main room of the ship. He was sitting in one of the seats near the control panel. His coal eyes met hers as she entered the room.

"This planet has nothing. You wanna go to a different one?" Goku was determined to have some last adventure before he was due to settle down. "Let's go to Namek!" He proclaimed, jumping up and flashing her a huge grin.

Bulma's expression fell, but she wanted it. She wanted more time with him. "Goku, Namek's a six day flight from here. At least." She explained, wondering if he would still be up for it.

"That's fine! Let's go!" He said, jumping in excitement and seizing her into a one armed hug, which led to his dragging her to the 'driver's seat' of the ship and prodding her to start it up.

Bulma had a slight blush on her cheeks, but that settled as soon as his prodding began. That was annoying. She swatted his hand away. "Alright alright!" She said, pressing a series of buttons that caused the door to close, and the ship to rumble, starting up. "Sit down, will you?" She shot at him, and Goku immediately sat in a nearby seat.

He was positively giddy. And here Bulma was. Trapped with Goku for nearly a week before anyone else could interfere. Would this be the time she wanted to sort things out with him? Perhaps... Bulma let out a sigh as the ship rocketed into space and made course for Namek.


	3. Puzzles

Authors' Note: Sorry I haven't written in sooo long! I forgot my account info, and was going through old emails, and I found it again. So, I hope you enjoy! I know I'm a little rusty.. But please, R and R!

Goku was absolutely giddy, sitting in his chair as him and Bulma launched into the air. Breaking through the atmosphere was a little rough, but both of them had experienced it before, and handled it just fine. Bulma pushed a bright blue ringlet behind her ear and turned to her travelling companion.

"So, Goku.. What are you hoping to find on Namek exactly?" She asked, curious as to exactly how dangerous a planet had to be before his craving for a last adventure would be satiated. Goku's coal colored eyes shot from the image of space zooming by around them, over to Bulma's blue orbs.

"Gee, I don't know. I want a challenge, or something. Something exciting." He smiled widely, as if that explanation was enough to ease Bulma's curious nerves. She saw the expression on his face fall. He was such a child, easily bored, with boundless energy. Since they had already made their way through the atmosphere, and were hurtling through space, it was ok for him to get out of his seat, and roam the ship.

There wasn't much to do on the ship, since it wasn't equipped to be much of a living quarter. It was supposed to be more of a car. A planetary car. Bulma looked over her shoulder to see where he had roamed off to. There was a sort of gym on the lower floor of the spaceship, and just as she turned, she caught his ebony spiked hair fleeting down the ladder. "Ugh…" She let out a sigh, and walked to her room, muttering under her breath. "Stupid aliens. All they ever do is eat, and train, and sleep.. Clueless buffoons."

Just as Bulma was passing the ladder down into the training room, Goku popped his head up. "Bulma, are you ok?" She jumped, and let out a high pitched squeal, that caused Goku to wince slightly. "Gah…" He floated up and landed about an arms length from her.

"I'm fine Goku!" Her voice was still high pitched, and her sudden jump made her hair look a little disheveled. "Don't you ever get tired of training?" Bulma asked, once she had smoothed out her hair and calmed her breathing a bit.

Goku looked shocked. Why would she ask such a silly question? "Um… No, not really. But if you're bored, we can find something to do together." He shrugged. Maybe he didn't need to seclude himself in the training room or dining room all the time. Goku had a hard time remembering that Bulma was just an earthling. She couldn't be as satisfied with the small things, like training, and eating. "Lets play a game?" He prompted.

Bulma blinked her large eyes for a second, to wrap her head around what he had suggested. "Uh, ok. What did you have in mind? I think there are some board games around here… Somewhere.." Bulma looked around her for a likely spot for the board games. There was a small closet off to her left, so she walked over to it, and wrenched the door open, Goku hovering just a few steps behind her.

"That one!" He shot his arm over her shoulder to a brightly colored box that caught his eye. His muscular arm was just inches from her face, and she could feel his body heat radiating, and she could see the pulse pumping through the vein just inside the bend of his elbow. Bulma's face got hot, and she quickly stepped out of the three sided box that his body, arm, and the closet created, almost locking her inside, as he grabbed the box. It was not a game, but a puzzle.

"Goku, you like puzzles?" Bulma was shocked by this, as she thought that puzzles involved too much… Sitting, and thinking, and trial and error. He seemed like more of a game guy. But he just smiled his wide grin at her, and nodded.

"Yeah, I used to do puzzles all the time when I was a kid with my grandfather. They teach you patience." Bulma couldn't help but smile. He was sharing a memory from his childhood with her. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he had ever shared this comfort with ChiChi. Frowning inwardly, Bulma pressed on.

"Okay! A puzzle, it is then." The puzzle that Goku had chosen was 1000 pieces, and the finished picture was supposed to be the stadium of the martial arts tournament. Of course Goku would pick that one. They found a nice spot on the floor, making sure that it wouldn't interfere with getting from one important spot to another. Mainly, the kitchen, training room, pilots seat, and the rooms. Goku opened the box of puzzle pieces, and propped the cover against the bottom, so they could look at the image.

Bulma sat next to him, and glanced sideways at him. Goku's eyes were scanning through the handful of pieces he grabbed. He seemed so intent. She sighed, and looked at the pieces in his hand. "Oh.. Here's an outside piece." She announced, before reaching into his palm and grabbing a piece with a straight edge. She always assembled to whole outer border before trying to plug in any of the fillings.

Goku smiled, and joined her in searching for outside pieces. "Good idea Bulma."


	4. Oops

Goku's eyes scanned through the pieces quicker than Bulma's and he was easily finding the border of the puzzle.

"Umm... You're moving through the outer pieces pretty quick. I'm gonna separate the ones that have grass in them, ok?" She said to him keeping her eyes on his hands. They were so big, and muscular. She wanted to touch them, but she knew better.

Or did she... She did just so happen to notice that his hand was hovering right next to a grassy green piece. Bulma stared at his hand for what seemed a long while, contemplating how warm it would be, and how rough, and calloused his palm would feel against her skin. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't even notice that she hadn't moved her hand toward the pile of jigsaw pieces, but rather, was hovering it an inch or so away from his hand.

Blinking her blue eyes, she let out a small gasp, and looked at Goku's face. He was staring at her. "Bulma, are you ok?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, and sitting up straight. "If you're not feeling well, we can go back to Earth..."

Bulma knew he was upset to have to make such an offer, but you couldn't tell by looking at his friendly face. She sighed. "No Goku, I'm fine. This will be the last chance we get to spend any time together before you are married... To ChiChi..." She tried to smile, like the thought didn't haunt her. But her tone betrayed her, and Goku frowned.

"Change the course for Earth." He stood and walked away. Bulma had never seen him take a tone like that, let alone with her, and she became very upset, very quickly. But ultimately did as he requested.

A few moments later, Goku was training, and Bulma was sitting in the driver's seat, redirecting the ship for Earth. "I guess I don't get one more chance after all..." She muttered. As she stood, she called out. "Goku, I'm going to go lay do-" when she turned, her face was level, and mere inches from Goku's chest.

"One more chance at what?" He asked, louder than necessary, since he was only a few inches away. His dark eyes seemed to look right through her, as her face turned crimson.

"Goku just because you can hear me doesn't mean you should listen!" She put her hands on his chest to shove him away, but he didn't move, and instead, placed his hands around her wrists, holding her there.

"Bulma, I'm sorry about ChiChi and I... Things just worked out this way. And besides, you have Yamcha." Goku tried to smile, but the look on Bulma's face made it impossible. Her eyes were a mix of pain, and anger.

Yamcha? I don't want Yamcha! And ChiChi.. She's just awful! Her mind spun with these thoughts, but she wrenched her hands away from him, and ran them through her curls. "Earth is just under two days from here. Then we can put this stupid adventure behind us." And she walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Outside, Goku sighed. He should have known that this was a bad idea. He always knew how Bulma felt about him, but he also knew that he wanted this time with her. And now he cut it short by having her redirect them to earth.


	5. First Kiss Second Kiss

Lemon in this chapter... Enjoy!

Goku approached the door to Bulma's room, and knocked three times. "What?" Her voice sounded harsh, even though it was muffled by the thick metal door and it made him cringe.

"Um.. When will we be landing?"

"Some time the day after tomorrow." Bulma was sitting on her bed staring at the wall ahead of her. _This is a disaster!_ She thought to herself.

"Oh... Bulma can I come in?" Goku was sheepish, and felt bad for making his friend upset.

"No! I'm going to sleep." Bulma shouted, before violently throwing herself down onto her pillows, and turning onto her side, with her back facing the door. She knew she had no right to be angry with Goku, and that he would never upset her on purpose. He was like a big child. He didn't know anything. Especially about women. She sighed, and closed her eyes. It was easy to mix night and day while in space. It shouldn't be too hard to fall asleep. "Lights off..." She muttered, and her room flickered to darkness.

Goku slumped in front of the closed door to Bulma's room. A feeling he hadn't felt before welled up in his stomach, and made him feel sick. At first, he thought that he was hungry, but then he knew it was guilt. Maybe fear. He had always cared deeply for Bulma, but hadn't thought much of it until now. Seeing her as a woman, alone with him, mere inches from him. Even now, all that separated them was this door. This flimsy, weak metal door. It was hardly a separation at all, for someone like Goku.

_What are these feelings? I love ChiChi. I'm marrying ChiChi. She's going to be my partner for the rest of my life... _But he wasn't married yet. He had at least two more days of freedom, to show Bulma how he cared. Two days, to last them both a lifetime of being with other people. Goku furrowed his eyebrows, and walked into the kitchen.

"Uhh.. Chef-Bot... I'm hungry..." He wasn't really hungry, but he could definitely eat. All of these thoughts were building up a small appetite. Or, at least that funny feeling in his stomach, that he was sure food could help.

Sure enough, only tem minutes later, Goku was two plates into another delicious meal prepared by Chef-Bot. However, his pace was not what it usually was. He was far too distracted. He sat facing Bulma's door, and could not take his eyes off of it. The robot noticed that Goku was not eating and stopped cooking. Goku didn't even notice, so something was definitely weighing in his mind. Specifically, that door.

With a determined grunt, Goku stood, and walked towards Bulma's room, and knocked on the metal door. He hit the door harder than intended, and it made a very loud clanging noise. He heard Bulma jump and fall off of her bed inside.

"What the hell, Goku?" Bulma said, standing up and walking to the door. When she wrenched it open, she was unprepared for what she saw next. Goku, a total of 5 inches away from her, with a strange expression on his face. One she had never seen before. He looked... Sad? It was a strange facial expression he was making. "Uh.. What's wrong?"

"Bulma, I'm glad we have these next two days alone, before we get back to Earth." And he pulled her into a tight hug.

_Oh!_ Bulma was shocked by his gesture. He was holding her body tight against his, and it was warmer, and harder, and better than she had ever imagined it could be. Her face was pressed up against the curve of his neck, and her hands draped hopelessly at his waist, unsure of what to make of this unexpected embrace.

"Um.. I'm glad too, Goku..." She muttered, placing her hands with slightly more confidence around him and a small smile snuck across her face.

Quicker than Bulma thought possible, Goku pushed her away from him, keeping his hands on her waist, and pressed his lips firmly against hers, and her Blue eyes shot wide open, no remnants of pretend sleep in them now. After the shock wore off, however, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself as close as he would allow, one hand at the nape of his neck, the other in the small of his back. Closing her eyes and parting her lips, Bulma thought about just how right it felt, to be with him.

Her body got hot in his arms, and her heart rate increased, her skin was ultra sensitive to his touch, and her lips wrapped around his bottom lip, inviting him in. As soon as his tongue ventured into the soft, hot, moisture of her mouth, his body language changed, and his hands gripped her harder, his tongue explored more passionately, and his body heat soared. After only a few seconds of his intense physical reaction to the slight entry into her body, he stopped abruptly, and stepped away from Bulma, holding her at arm's length.

Her mouth was hanging open slightly, and her eyes roamed over his face, searching for the reason he stopped. Her lips were a deep pink, as well as her cheeks, from all the blood that rushed to her face, the moment he kissed her. "Goku?"

His eyes were shooting back and forth around all of her features, and it made her stomach twist. She could follow his dark eyes with ease. They went from her confused eyes, to her plump lips, down her neck, and the way her green top hugged her curves, her white shorts, her thick, soft legs, and her tense hands that wanted desperately to reach out for him.

"Bulma, I—I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. "I just wanted to see how it felt to k—"  
But before he could say anything else, Bulma twisted herself out of his grasp, and pressed herself against him again.

"You don't have to apologize Goku.. I was curious too..." And she placed her lips against his jaw, softly.

The moisture on her lips, from their kiss felt like lava against his skin. He cared so deeply for her, and he had never reacted to something as simple as a kiss in such a way. He wanted to rip her apart, for a brief moment, which was why he had stopped. He wanted to tear her apart, throw her down, and show her that she was his. He wanted her. It was a feral, animalistic desire that rose in him faster than he could control. ChiChi had always been so prude that he didn't even know it could feel that way, to kiss a woman, and feel inside of her, even though it was just the inside of her mouth.

This second kiss grew passionate, but in a different way from the first. Where the first kiss was driven by curiosity, and longing, this one was fueled by mutual care, and tenderness. Goku let his hands venture from Bulma's shoulders, and trailed them down her back, until the rested on her rear, lifting her, and taking her to her bed. The blankets were already disheveled from Bulma lying under them, so he swiftly threw them onto the floor. After laying her down, he lied next to her, with her on her back, and him on his side, pressing against her.

Their lips remained locked, his tongue exploring her mouth, and her hands on either side of her face, holding him to her. With the hand that was not holding him up, he touched her neck, and chest, gently cupping one of her breasts, and squeezing it gently. He could feel a moan vibrate in her throat, and her body arch into his hand. Bulma removed a hand from his face, and placed it over his hand, pushing it downward. He could take direction, and knew what she wanted easily.

Not meaning to, Goku popped the button off of her shorts, in his haste to get his hand inside, and split the zipper as well, but Bulma didn't seem to mind, in fact, she was pushing her shorts over her hips and down her legs in an attempt to get them off. Goku took that hint as well and quickly ripped them off. He trailed his finger across the front of her white panties for a moment before pressing his palm firmly in between her thighs and applying pressure. Bulma stopped their kiss to gasp for air, and leaned her head back. Goku took the opportunity to trail hot kisses along her neck and as much of her chest as her v-neck t-shirt would allow.

Bulma reached up, and took her shirt off, revealing her pink lace bra, and Goku went crazy at the sight of her full breasts, and how they caught the little bit of light coming in through her bedroom door. Sliding his hand into her panties, he pushed one finger inside of her, and kissed her breasts, and bra, placing his lips in the crease they created. She moaned deeply, pushing herself downward onto his hand, and swiftly unhooking her bra.

Pulling his hand out of her underwear, Goku took off his shirt, and untied his pants, before she pulled him down on top of her. Her curls had relaxed, and her long blue hair was sprawled around her face on her pillow, in a beautiful frame for her flushed face. Pressing his hard member against her panty-protected entry, he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, and flicked it playfully, and instinctively with his tongue, causing Bulma to gasp and slap her hands firmly against his strong arms, that held him up on either side of her, and she wrapped her soft legs around his waist, holding him tight against her.

"Oh God, Goku." She sighed, and her whispering his name made him want her even more. He took a moment away from tasting her skin, and looked at her. Her skin was pale, and glossed from the thin layer of sweat their body heat had created, her breasts were perky, and supple. And upon sitting back, he saw that her hips were thick, and looked tender. And there was a small moist spot visible on her panties, and he could smell the sweetness that lay just in between her juicy thighs.

After taking off his own pants, he slid her panties down her legs, rubbing his fingers against the length of her legs. Such a sweet looking woman. Such a sweet smelling woman. Bulma watched him look her over, and in the back of her mind, she wondered what he thought, but in the front of her mind, she could only look at him.

His body was tone, and firm, a slight tan, she loved the way his face looked, pressed against her chest, and his mouth enveloping her breast. She was reveling in the feel of him. So much passion. Closing her eyes to try and fully realize what was happening, she quickly gasped, and shot them open again, as she felt his hot tongue replace the cover that her panties created just a moment ago.

Moaning his name once more, she placed her hands on the back of his head, and parted her legs as wide as she could, to give him the most access. His tongue flicked across her clit, making her body shudder, and her muscles contract, and at the sound of his own name, he pushed his tongue inside of her, followed soon after by one of his long fingers. His lips and tongue were even better than she could have ever hoped, and after only a few minutes, he had her entire body covered in chills, and she came into his mouth. Bulma let out a long moan, as her body shuddered against his face. She looked down at him, and saw a smile she had never seen. At least not on Goku.

"Bulma you're so sweet..." He whispered, through his devilish grin, before he squared himself between her knees.

She felt her face get even more red, if that was even possible, and when she looked down she saw his long, thick erection, she gasped in surprise. "Oh!"

Her reaction made his smile even larger, as he slid himself inside her, her own juices serving as a lubricant. A gasp erupted from her mouth and her thighs snapped shut around him, and her hands shot from his body, onto her face, and her fingers pushed through her hair. As he began thrusting, her eyes rolled back, and she closed them, moaning. She came a second time, almost as soon as his thrusting started. Her cum was hot on him, and he thrusted harder, and deeper into her, watching her face as she seemed suspended in a state of orgasm.

As Goku leaned forward to kiss her again, he pressed his tongue into her mouth once more, letting her taste herself on his lips. Bulma wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding their hot bodies together, and changing the direction of his thrusts. They now were shorter, but much deeper, and he was moving inside of her. She could feel him swell up, and heard a groan go from his throat and into her mouth.

"Bulma..." He groaned, as he made one last deep thrust into her, before he orgasmed into her. Both of their bodies shuddered and contracted, before he collapsed on top of her, trailing a last few small kisses across her cheek, and neck.

They both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
